


Mountaineering

by misbegotten



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Drabble, Fandom Stocking 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: "Our talent has left the building."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trinaest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/gifts).



"Our talent has left the building." Dan is sure of it this time. He's producing drivel.

Casey, half-asleep on the couch, waves a hand as if the problem is negligible.

"I'm serious, Case. Our talent is gone. It's on walkabout. It's hiking the Himalayas without us."

"I am not a sherpa," Casey concludes.

Dan throws a wadded up piece of paper at Casey, who finally gets up. "What do you want, Danny?"

"I dunno," Dan admits. "Support would be nice."

Casey kisses him, hard and thoroughly.

"Or that works too," Dan replies. He tugs Casey down and kisses him back.


End file.
